What You Do To Me
by fanfictionwhynot
Summary: Lily Evans pining for the flirtatious and very handsome Sirius Black, during their seventh year at Hogwarts. Chapters alternate between Lily's point of view and Sirius'. Rated M for language, sex and mature themes. Other marauders feature, but it is primarily Lily and Sirius. My first ever Fan Fiction, please enjoy! Will be multiple chapters.


Lily

Lily pushed the heavy wooden door open with difficulty and walked down the corridor, eyes on her feet. She clutched _Advanced Magical Theory_ to her chest, relieved to be finished with classes for the afternoon, and eager to snuggle up in the common room. Her classmates chattered eagerly as they made they way in various directions, and Lily wandered slowly through the cool stone corridor alone, looking out the window at the snow melting on the grass in the courtyard. The sun was finally shining, and the beginnings of spring were in the air.

As she trudged up the staircase, she felt the ground beneath her shudder and Lily groaned. The staircase was moving _again_. She rolled her eyes with vexation.

_Fucking hell. At least I don't have a class to get to._ Lily had bothered with the staircases for seven years now, and always tried to take their sudden changes with a sense of humour, but all she wanted to do was curl up by the fire with some fresh parchment and begin her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay in peace.

Clutching the stair rail with a blank, bored expression, Lily lumbered up the stairs, wondered where the staircase had left her. The moving portraits surrounding the wooden door were unfamiliar, but Lily knew she must be on the third floor somewhere. The staircase had left her on a platform with no option but to enter the door, as there were no ascending staircases she could hope to climb. She grasped the doorknob and turned, but to no avail. The door was locked.

_"_Alohomora," she whispered, not bothering with a wand. The door click and Lily swung it open easily. She was met with a long carpeted corridor, with wooden walls and a high stone ceiling; it was not unlike the thousands of other passageways around the castle.

She ran her hand along the painting-free wall and meandered casually along the corridor, thankful that she had nowhere to be. The hallway turned and she was met with another long passageway, and then another after that. Finally, the corridor's end was met with an archway, and pushing aside a red velvet curtain, Lily found herself in a tiny room, littered with books, parchment and inkpots. Cushions scattered the floor of the room, which had no furniture but for a little chair. Lily's eyes scanned the walls and she noticed a brick that stuck just a little too far out of the wall. Years at Hogwarts forces any witch or wizard to notice these sorts of things.

Lily drew out her wand and tapped the brick lightly. It withdrew itself back into the wall and the surrounding bricks moved quickly and efficiently; an archway appeared, which seemed to lead to darkness. Sighing, Lily walked through.

Standing in pitch black, Lily drew her wand and muttered:

"Lumos." And the space around her lit up. All she saw was a cobbled stone floor and the hard stone walls at her sides, but with one hand on the wall and the other clutching her wand, she made her way forward, her textbook tucked under her arm. It seemed to take an hour before Lily saw light ahead, and she was thankful when she was able to lower her wand, the natural light streaming in from the windows along the corridor. She saw the lake glittering in the sun and knew she was on the South wall of the castle.

_But where on earth is this leading?_ She wondered, becoming less bored and more intrigued. The wind whipped her cloak against her thin, pale frame and chilled her right to the bone.

The end of the light-filled hallway was a small ebony door, and as she pushed it open, she found the huge room that met her eerily silent. It was dark inside it but warmer than her rest of her journey had been. Lily then noticed that the floor of the large empty room was giving the room some light, it look clear.

_No, _she thought._ Not clear… but nearly transparent. _Lily stared at the floor anxiously. She saw long dark rectangular shapes in a line.

_Rows of something… shelves… I am above the library. _She realised.

Squinting, she could see students studying. Open books littered the tables, candles burned and Lily could hear whispering and the soft turning of pages, and quills scratching on parchment.

The sounds of the library were tranquil, and put Lily at ease. She tried to remember the roof of the library, but she couldn't. Thoughts raced through Lily's mind as she wondered why Hogwarts' founders had bothered with a secret room above the library. There was nothing to be done but watch people study. Just as Lily thought it might be time to leave she heard a faint, girly giggle. Curious, Lily tiptoed over to where the sound had come from, to the very corner of the room. Lily dropped to her hands and knees, gently placing her textbook and wand down beside her, and peered down at the library.

A brunette girl was sitting on one of the library benches, and a dark-haired boy was standing before her, one hand on the girl's thigh. Lily held her breath and tried to listen to their whispering.

"But where would we go?" The girl said, her soft voice filling the room where Lily knelt.

"Anywhere. It doesn't matter… But I want you, now." The boy's voice was deep and familiar, Lily knew it immediately, but couldn't quite pinpoint its owner.

"I want you too, but we could get caught."

"Not if we're careful." The boy said and Lily gasped.  
_Sirius,_ she knew. The girl looked upwards at the sound of Lily's gasp, and Lily froze, her hand to her mouth. The girl looked confused, asking Sirius if he'd heard something. On seeing her face, Lily recognised her. It was Matilda Rose, the keeper for the Ravenclaw quidditch team. She was unarguably beautiful, with large blue eyes fringed with dark lashes, clear white skin and full lips. Her dark curls cascaded down her back, and Lily knew all the boys were more than fond of her short skirt, getting an eyeful of her long bare legs. Matilda had an enviable figure, she was fit and slender, but had a woman's curves, with full breasts and a perky derriere. Lily wanted to be her, and was suddenly intrigued by her involvement with Sirius.

_Sirius,_ Lily pined. _Of course he's with Matilda, she's gorgeous._ Lily had lost track of their conversation, but watched as Sirius brushed Matilda's hair off her shoulder to lean in and kiss her neck. Matilda closed her eyes and tilted her head back, in obvious pleasure. Sirius whispered something in her ear and they both began to get up and leave.

Disappointed, Lily slumped back and wished they had stayed. She didn't care to watch Sirius with another girl, but he was just so _hot._ Any time she could stare at him without his knowing was fine with her. Lily had admired Sirius for years. They had hardly interacted in their long years at Hogwarts together, as Sirius was popular, and when not surrounded by beautiful girls there was James by his side, or Remus. If Sirius was alone it wouldn't be long before Peter Pettigrew ran up to follow along at Sirius's side like a pet.

Lily had friends, close friends, but her closest were those who spent their time in the library rather than the quidditch pitch. Maybe if Lily had taken more of an interest in quidditch, she may have grown close with him but they were from different worlds. Lily was not his type anyway, and she knew that. But as much as she wished she didn't, she longed for Sirius, like every other groupie who lingered at his side.

She wanted him. His perfect smile, incredible jawline and that slight stubble, those cheeky grey eyes that sparkled to be nearly blue when he smiled, and his floppy dark brown hair that was almost as messy as James'. He was tall, with broad shoulders and strong, muscular arms, arms that she wanted wrapped around her. He had massive, sturdy hands that looked rough and warn, and she wanted them grasping her breasts, she would let him run his hands all over her body if he wanted.

Lily felt a wetness between her thighs, and felt colour rushing to her cheeks as she stood up. Flustered, she fumbled as she gathered up her things; her heart was beating fast as she fled out the way she had come, hot and flushed.

_Sirius Black, look at what you do to me._


End file.
